Sheet product dispensers have been developed that dispense a sheet product. After a sheet product dispenser dispenses a sheet product, the person typically wipes off their hands with the sheet product. After the person wipes off their hands, some bacteria may undesirably remain on the hands.
Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized a need for a sheet product dispenser that minimizes and/or eliminates bacteria on the hands.